


Hypatia

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypatia

Libraries are the repository of the wisdom of the ages. Ptolemy I Soter started collecting knowledge partly for its own sake, partly as a tribute to Seshat, partly for the advancement of Egypt that foreign knowledge could lead to, but partly as a defensive measure against the creatures of the desert and the Nile, the ones that could not be killed by clubbing them over the head hard enough, and against foreign gods. Bobby Singer's library came into being for much the same reasons.


End file.
